Town
by Ishallcreatestories
Summary: It takes place world where humanoid animals, humanoid Pokemon, and humans live together. A young Lucario named Chris, interviewer, and writer, goes to a town called Evermount, Montana, where mysteriously people are being killed off. He wants to find out before more lives are in danger. Trying to find what's going on, Chris risks his life and finds how dangerous this town is.


A red rusty truck moved on the Montana Highway, going decently five above the recommended speed limit. It wasn't traveling on its' own, being in the same group of vehicles happening to be going the same direction, or route so to speak. Everything surrounded the highway was all natural wildlife: trees, some grass, dark clouds that seem to block the sunlight from entering, and occasionally some wild animals. The wild animals seem to be minding their own business, as they either walked or ate grass.

The truck is being controlled and moved by a young Lucario in his mid-twenties. He wore sunglasses, the ones you would see some "cool-kid" pilot wear, or any "cool" person really. On a usual basis, he would wear a brown leather jacket and some casual jeans. He would wear any shirts that would make him look good in his choice of clothing. He would wear a nice pair of shoes that would compliment his choice of fashion.

Unless when doing his primary job, working for the Chicago Tribune, he would have to wear a suit and tie to be formal. If he was at work right now, the Lucario would be asking normal people and writing articles on their normal lives doing increibles things that could envy readers alike.

This, coming where he came from, uninterested him. Doing his job for three years, he wants to take it up a notch. He wants to take more risks, going into more dangerous or unknown areas, put his well-being on the line to get more information, and give the world to see the work he's put into.

He was always a risk taker and curious as a child. The lucario felt like taking more risks, in life and morally, would offer more lifelong lessons. His parents, despite their deepests worries and concerns, felt like their son wanted to learn more through his own eyes and the experiences of others.

So he did, always having an open mind as a child. As he gotten older, he read and heard stories of influential people like Gandhi, Nelson Mandela, Martin Luther King, and even Karl Marx to name a few. His understanding of the world grew and over time, he thought to himself how broken this world is. This made him feel, as if obligated to be a small, but yet significant enough to make a difference.

And certainly with the type of job he has would no doubt, make a huge difference. Only if just given at the right opportunity.

Until a few days back, he found the right opportunity. The lucario fan as fast as he can, with all of his might. He eventually reached his boss' office, opening the door, and yelled, "Mr. Robinson! I -"

"Chris Lucario Brookes, can you knock first? You know how I hate for people to barge in?" Cut off Mr. Robinson, as he sat in his comfy chair.

Mr. Robinson, a man in his forties, always like everyone treating each other with respect, himself included. He has African-American decent, and looked handsome and young for his age. The boss has earned everyone's respect, having a reputation for his honesty, respectful nature, and having a compassionate heart.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll just… you know…" Chris apologized.

Mr. Robinson nodded, knowing Chris' intention. Chris closed the door, and respectfully knocked on the door. "Come in!" The boss responded.

"Hey boss," Chris said, "I actually got something to show you."

Mr. Robinson nodded once more, signaling Chris to present his proposal from his laptop. "See this?" Chris asked, opening to one of the articles on the laptop.

His boss nodded again, reading the article which titled, _Missing Man Found Dead in Local Town in Montana._

He instantly recognized the same news report he read from earlier. Mr. Robinson responded, "Yeah, about that one interviewer that went to Evermount, Montana. He tried to ask about the missing victims that were found dead, despite being called the safest town in their state, right?"

"Right," Chris confirmed, "Let's not forget that some of those victims were interviewers too, trying to get the same information. The rest seemed to be Evermount residents, which rarely happens, and minorities interesting enough."

"Or atheists, people considered jerks, or even Christians despite having very Jesus-centered people." Mr. Robinson corrected.

"Yes," Chris answered, "And that interests me."

"Explain."

"You see, I was thinking of going to Evermount, Montana. From there, I'll interview the residents there, and get to the bottom of all of these recent murders."

"Why you're doing this?" Mr. Robinson asked.

Chris took a deep sigh. He then answered back, "I mean, there has been more reports coming from that town. There's some obvious reason why all of this is happening."

There was a quiet pause for a few moments. Mr. Robinson raised his eyebrows, while his hands were folded on the desk, trying to think what to say.

Chris stared at his boss, awaiting for his answer.

After a few more moments, Mr. Robinson leaned back from his chair. "So," Mr. Robinson said. "You're willing to risk your well-being- no, you life - for this opportunity. You were always a bold and risk-taker, you do know that.

"That being said, I don't think a news station like this would be suitable for you. You're work deserves a better and bigger spotlight. I know a few people back at _USA Today_ who'd be willing to hear you're story. But that's if you ever manage to survive somehow."

Chris didn't how to respond. Hesitant, he asked, "What do you mean? Am I being let go?"

Mr. Robinson shook his head and hand. "No, you're always welcome back, don't get me wrong. God willing, you're the one of the best employees we have! I'm just worried for your safety and well-being. But if you're going to put that all on the line, you'll need a bigger paycheck from a bigger news company.

"After all, you Pokemon know how to survive after all these… I don't know. These moves that could kill a human being, you're kind is pretty tough."

Both laughed a little bit. They shared a smile and a look in the eyes for a little bit. Mr. Robinson continued, "I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Whatever happens, I hope God protects and guides you."

Chris was moved somewhat, but looked at the ground. There was some awkward silence. "Thanks." Chris responded.

Coming back to the present, Chris looked at his phone. Turned on to _Google Maps,_ it told him that he was 5 miles away from making a right turn onto his current destination. He went past a sign which said, "Evermount, 5 miles away."

He took a quick glance at the sign before it disappeared from his sight. He sensed a bad a feeling for himself, perhaps anxiety adding with it.

Whatever he felt, Chris hoped to make it back in one piece in the end.


End file.
